


Like A Bell

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reveal Trope: Laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts).



Marinette never realized it before. She’d never heard Chat Noir laugh. Sure she had heard him snicker, chuckle, even gruff, but never had she heard a true, bubbling from the belly, laugh from her partner! The epiphany was actually depressing. Her silly cat, she knew, hid his sadness behind bravado. It was easy for her to forget the moments she had seen when ears were droopy as he looked out at the city at night, his thoughts a million miles away. He purposely orchestrated that she forgot these moments, trying to distract and deflect any indication that he was anything other than chipper and happy. She did not think he was trying to lie to her, so much as spare her, and perhaps lie to himself.

There were a few things she knew. He found being Chat Noir liberating, which was almost the opposite of how she felt about being Ladybug. Like her though he took being a super hero seriously, no matter how he outwardly acted. The playfulness though wasn’t all acting and slight of hand. Chat Noir loved life, there was no denying that. So why hadn’t she ever heard him truly laugh?

It was these thoughts of her cheerful, but maybe not so light hearted partner, that she went on patrol. Only a few minutes after she landed on the preassigned roof, did she hear the familiar footfall of her partner, who walked over to her with his usual grin. “Isn’t it a beautiful evening, My Lady?”

“It is,” she agreed walking so they were facing one another. “In fact, I think we should do something different.” With a finger, she lightly bopped his nose. “Tag!” And with nothing more than a laugh she was running off the roof, swinging onto the adjacent one. Marinette didn’t have a plan, not really, but she could work on the fly. Did she just think herself a pun? Oh well!

Chat Noir blinked in surprised, then shouted out. “Oh it’s on LB!” There was a familiar chuckle from him as he chased after her. They ran over residences and businesses, chasing after each other. Marinette couldn’t help but have fun. Sure they should be patrolling, and she was likely going to be dragging tomorrow at school in the morning, but this was worth it. She could tell her partner was having fun, even if she still hadn’t heard what she was hoping for.

They had dropped down to one of the parks and it was getting very late, even for them. “O-okay, that’s enough,” she tried to say in a stern voice as she tried to both catch her breath and keep from giggling once more.

The black clad hero shook his head as he stood looking at her. “Nope, not yet.” His tail was stiffly wagging back and forth, like a cat ready to pounce.

“Come on Chat Noir!” She started to dodge left, and he was right behind her. She tried to keep him at arms length and jumped up on the edge of a fountain. It was bad timing that caused her to miss her step backwards, causing her to tumble into the fountain instead of gracefully move along the ledge of the structure.

“Are you alright?” He came up to the edge of the fountain as she pulled herself up, her hair wet and her bangs falling over her eyes. 

She nodded even as she pouted and then she heard it. Brushing her hair out of her face, Marinette looked at the boy in front of her as he held his middle and laughed. Deeply and truly laughed. It wasn’t just a belly laugh, it was a laugh she heard before and she gasped.

Eyes opening, he tried to calm down and opened his mouth as though to apologize, but by now the absolute ridiculousness of the whole mess had gotten to her and Marinette found herself snickering. “And to think, all I needed to do was be stupid around you to make you laugh.”

“You could never be stupid!” He said in an offended tone even as he offered his hand to help her out of the fountain.

“No? I think between closing an umbrella on myself and falling into a fountain I’ve done a pretty good job.” And because a little water never hurt anyone, she pulled him in and after a bit of sputtering was rewarded with that wonderful laugh once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by Megatraven for a change of POV for this fic, so here you all go!

Chat Noir could see the silhouette of his lady, and warmth blossomed in his chest. If there was anyone that could make him instantly smile, it was Ladybug. He swung over to the roof she was on and took a few steps towards her.“Isn’t it a beautiful evening, My Lady?”

“It is,” she agreed walking so they were facing one another. “In fact, I think we should do something different.” There was a mischievous look in her eyes. One that he had to admit he found enticing. With a finger, she lightly bopped his nose. “Tag!” And with nothing more than a laugh she was running off the roof, swinging onto the adjacent one. 

Chat Noir blinked in surprised, then shouted out. “Oh it’s on LB!” If she wanted to play cat and mouse he was all for that. He took him a while to tag her. He might have been faster than she was, but she was much more agile. He wasn’t sure if the game was over just like that but had made sure to take several steps away once he had tagged her. His lady did not look like she was trying to put on her serious face, so with a two finger salute he ran off, hearing her behind him.

They played like this for a long while across the rooftops of Paris. While he loved every minute he spent with his lady, this was the funnest time he’d ever had.

“O-okay, that’s enough,” she tried to say in a stern voice as she tried to both catch her breath and keep from giggling once more as they landed in one of the many parks in the city.

Chat Noir though was not done. They were playing cat and mouse, and he was after all the cat. She needed to be caught once and for all. “Nope, not yet.”

“Come on Chat Noir!” She started to dodge left, and he was right behind her. She tried to keep him at arms length and jumped up on the edge of a fountain. Then suddenly his graceful partner was no longer on the fountain but in it!

“Are you alright?” He came up to the edge of the fountain. While he knew that small tumble like that would be nothing to Ladybug, he still had felt his heart drop when she was lost in the splash of the water. It was silly, but he couldn’t help it.

She then sat up, soaking wet, her hair trying to cover her eyes and the most precious pout upon her pretty lips. It was adorable how pathetic she looked at the moment and while he had meant to try to help her out he couldn’t help but start to laugh. His whole body was shaking from laughter. God, when was the last time he laughed like that?

Eyes opening, he tried to calm down and apologize, but Ladybug spoke first. “And to think, all I needed to do was be stupid around you to make you laugh.”

“You could never be stupid!” He said in an offended tone even as he offered his hand to help her out of the fountain.

“No? I think between closing an umbrella on myself and falling into a fountain I’ve done a pretty good job,” she replied back. He felt his jaw drop and stared at her, but   
she had taken his hand and dragged him into the fountain and suddenly he was a very wet cat.

He tried to be indignant, but then he started laughing again. Of all the ridiculous things she found him out because he was laughing at her. Wet and purring her wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek to hers, not minding they were still sitting in the fountain, water dripping off their hair. Adrien knew there would be many more laughs from now on.


End file.
